pinkfloydfandomcom-20200222-history
P*U*L*S*E
Title: P*U*L*S*E Artist: Pink Floyd Released: June 6, 1995 Total Length: CD1: 76:09, CD2: 71:50 Label: EMI (UK), Columbia Records (US) Track listing Disc One # ''Shine On You Crazy Diamond'''' – 13:35 '' #* Earls Court, London on October 20, 1994 '' # [[Astronomy Domine (Live PULSE)|''Astronomy Domine]]'' – 4:20 '' #* Earls Court, London on October 15, 1994 '' # [[What Do You Want From Me? (Live PULSE)|''What Do You Want From Me?]]'' – 4:10 '' #* Rome, September 21, 1994 '' # [[Learning To Fly (Live PULSE)|''Learning To Fly]]'' – 5:16 '' #* Earls Court, London on October 14, 1994 '' # [[Keep Talking (Live PULSE)|''Keep Talking]]'' – 6:52 '' #* Hannover, August 17, 1994 '' # [[Coming Back To Life (Live PULSE)|''Coming Back To Life]]'' – 6:56 '' #* Earls Court, London on October 13, 1994 '' # [[Hey You (Live PULSE)|''Hey You]]'' – 4:40 '' #* Earls Court, London on October 13 + 15 (last verse), 1994 '' # [[A Great Day For Freedom (Live PULSE)|''A Great Day For Freedom]]'' – 4:30 '' #* Earls Court, London on October 19, 1994 '' # [[Sorrow (Live PULSE)|''Sorrow]]'' – 10:49 '' #* Rome, September 20, 1994 '' # [[High Hopes (Live PULSE)|''High Hopes]]'' – 7:52 '' #* Earls Court, London on October 20, 1994. Some parts ("forever and ever" line and part of lap steel solo) from London, October 14–19 or 21-29, 1994 '' # [[Another Brick In The Wall (Part II) (Live PULSE)|''Another Brick In The Wall (Part II)]]'' – 7:08 '' #* Earls Court, London on October 21, 1994 '' # [[One Of These Days (Live PULSE)|''One Of These Days]]'' (cassette and LP versions only) '' #* Earls Court, London on October 16 + 20 (last part), 1994 '' ''Disc Two # ''Speak To Me'''' – 2:30 '' #* Earls Court October 20, 1994 '' # [[Breathe (Live PULSE)|''Breathe]]'' – 2:33 '' #* Earls Court October 20, 1994 '' # [[On The Run (Live PULSE)|''On The Run]]'' – 3:48 '' #* Earls Court October 20, 1994 '' # [[Time (Live PULSE)|''Time]]'' – 6:47 '' #* Explosion recorded in London, October 15, 1994. Intro recorded in Modena September 17, 1994. Rest of song and most of Breathe Reprise was recorded in Rome, September 20, 1994. Ending of Breathe Reprise recorded in London, October 20, 1994 '' # [[The Great Gig In The Sky (Live PULSE)|''The Great Gig In The Sky]]'' – 5:52 '' #* London, October 20, 1994 '' # [[Money (Live PULSE)|''Money]]'' – 8:54 '' #* Modena, September 17, 1994. Part of sax solo from London October 1994 '' # [[Us And Them (Live PULSE)|''Us And Them]]'' – 6:58 '' #* London, October 20, 1994. Second and third choruses London, October 19, 1994. '' # [[Any Color You Like (Live PULSE)|''Any Color You Like]]'' – 3:21 '' #* London, October 23, 1994. Last part recorded in London, October 19, 1994. '' # [[Brain Damage (Live PULSE)|''Brain Damage]]'' – 3:46 '' #* London, October 19, 1994 '' # [[Eclipse (Live PULSE)|''Eclipse]]'' – 2:38 '' #* London, October 19, 1994 '' # [[Wish You Were Here (Live PULSE)|''Wish You Were Here]]'' – 6:35 '' #* Rome, September 20, 1994 '' # [[Comfortably Numb (Live PULSE)|''Comfortably Numb]]'' – 9:29 '' #* London, October 20, 1994 '' # [[Run Like Hell (Live PULSE)|''Run Like Hell]]'' – 8:36 '' #* London, October 15, 1994 '' # ''Soundscape'' (cassette version only) – 22:00 '' Credits * David Gilmour - guitars, vocals * Richard Wright - keyboards, vocals * Nick Mason - drums with * Jon Carin - additional keyboards, vocals * Guy Pratt - bass, vocals * Gary Wallis - percussion * Tim Renwick - guitars, vocals * Dick Parry - saxophone * Sam Brown - backing vocals * Claudia Fontaine - backing vocals * Durga McBroom - backing vocals Info * In "Shine On You Crazy Diamond", "Brain Damage" and "Eclipse" the lead vocals (originally done by Waters) is sung by David Gilmour. * The lead vocals of "Astronomy Domine" (originally done by Richard Wright and Syd Barrett) is done by Wright and David Gilmour. * In "Another Brick In The Wall (Part II)" the lead vocals (originally done by David Gilmour and Roger Waters), is done by Gilmour and Guy Pratt. * In "Hey You" David Gilmour sings the bridge section, which was originally sung by Waters. The last verse is sung by Jon Carin. * The lead vocal of "The Great Gig In The Sky", originally done by Clare Torry alone, is done in turn by Sam Brown, Claudia Fontaine and Durga McBroom. * In "Comfortably Numb", the part of the Doctor (originally by Waters) is sung by Richard Wright. Jon Carin and Guy Pratt provide backing vocals. * For "Run Like Hell", Guy Pratt takes the place in "replying" to David Gilmour that belonged to Roger Waters in the The Wall tour. In the original recording, all the lead vocals of the song were by Waters, but each line alternated between channels, giving the illusion of multiple voices. * The tour was sponsored in Europe by Volkswagen, which also issued a commemorative version of its top-selling car, the Golf Pink Floyd, one of which was given as a prize at each concert. It was a standard Golf with Pink Floyd decals and a premium stereo, although it had Volkswagen's most environmentally friendly engine, at Gilmour's insistence. * In the U.S., P*U*L*S*E debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200 in June 1995 and was soon certified Double Platinum on July 31, 1995. * The cassette issue had two bonus tracks: "One Of These Days", and "Soundscape", a 22 minute ambient piece that was played prior to the 1994 concerts. * Early CD versions came with a blinking red LED on the side of the case, that flashed to the heartbeat heard at the end of The Dark Side Of The Moon. This was designed by EMI contractor Jon Kempner (who incidentally was awarded the platinum disc). This was stated to have a battery life of 18 months, although allegedly some are still blinking to this day. Later editions of the CD set didn't feature the blinking LED. Category:Live Albums